


Special holidays

by MadiGriffindor



Category: The 100
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anya & Lexa & Lincoln Are Siblings (The 100), Christmas, Christmas Miracle, Clexa, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Family, Gay Parents, Holidays, Hope, Hurt, Hurt Madi, Madi is Clarke Griffin and Lexa's Child, Mommys for Madi, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, One Big Happy Family, Orphan - Freeform, Orphanage, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadiGriffindor/pseuds/MadiGriffindor
Summary: A special Christmas holidays for Clarke and Lexa and the best Christmas ever for a twelve year old.
Relationships: Abby Griffin & Clarke Griffin, Abby Griffin & Raven Reyes, Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Anya & Lexa & Lincoln (The 100), Clarke Griffin & Lexa & Madi, Clarke Griffin & Madi, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Gustus/Indra (The 100), Lexa & Madi (The 100), Madi & Aden (The 100), Madi & Simone, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Family vibes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marry Christmas 🥺🎄

“Clarke, I'm serious! Who Celebrates Christmas in Los Angeles? Without snow, without a Christmas tree and Christmas vibe?”Lexa tried to persuade her fiancée to go on vacation somewhere far from California. Alexandria Woods was born in and raised in Canada. She knows what real winter is, unlike southern blonde Clarke Griffin. 

“Why don't you like the sun and the beach? And we have a Christmas tree in the middle of the house, what is wrong with Christmas in my homeland?” Lexa looked at her as if she was talking nonsense.   
  
“I need snow, I need real Christmas tree with decoration and I want go somewhere without sun and beaches. And I want SNOW!” The brunette looked like a small child begging her mother for candy. 

“If it's all about the snow, then let me ask Monty, he has a special machine, you will have a blizzard right in the house!” The blonde was adamant. 

“You know what? You are so annoying, Clarke Griffin.” She pretended to be offended and went to the kitchen. 

“Oh yes. I am always the baddest and most harmful!” The blonde said after her and went there too. 

When she entered, she saw Lexa sitting at a table with a phone in her hands, and frowning. She was sure that her beloved is now sitting on Instagram and browsing the feed on the hashtag "Canada". 

“Okey...“ she sighed. “What do you suggest? Do you want to go home?” Clarke gave up at the sight of a sad Lexa, this rarely happened. 

“Yeah. I miss them so much.” She turned the phone almost crying and showed a photo of Indra and Gustus with her siblings. “They never tacked photo of first winter day without me.” 

“Oh babe...” Clarke didn't think her wife was so lonely in the USA. She stroked her back and hugged her from behind. “I love you so much, do you know that?” 

“I do, Clarke.” The brunette turned to her wife. “But if you don't want to go on vacation at all, we will stay at home and ask Monty for that thing for snow.” 

“No. We’ll go to Vancouver. I think your family wouldn’t mind.“ Clarke smiled with all her mouth. 

“Of course not! Clarke!” Lexa jumped on her neck and kissed. “Can I call Anya?” 

“Go.” She laughed. “Am I going to pack our bags?” 

* * *

Two days later, Clarke and Lexa were standing in a snowy tale at Vancouver Airport. This was the first time the blonde had seen such a winter. The Canadians were already preparing for the holidays, the airport was already decorated. 

“Like it?” Lexa asked with smile. 

“Are you asking? Sure!” She was very exited. “The last time I saw snow was 10 years ago in New York, when I went with my mother on a business trip.” 

“I knew that you’ll like it! We haven't skied you yet.” Lincoln approached his sister, hugging her and Clarke, taking their luggage. 

“Linc!” The brunette was so happy. “Oh my God! I’m so so so glad to see you!” 

“Wow, Lex is that you?” He just kidding. “What did you do with my sister?” 

“I don’t know. But I’m shocked too.”

“Ok girls, I have special task from our mom, to bring you home safe and happy.”

Lincoln smiled and took them to the car. Going out into the street, Clarke gasped again, including from the cold, which immediately hit the southerner. 

“Wow! It was unexpected.” She tried to wrap herself up in a scarf, the wind blew, the blonde was not accustomed to this weather was amazed. 

“Octavia said the same. By the way she waits for you at home with others we really missed you, guys.” 

“We too, Linc. How long has Octavia been living here?” 

“We arrived three days ago.”

Lincoln left for the USA the very first of the Woods siblings, then Anya left and finally Lexa, enrolling in the University of California, as Indra says the youngest, but this is not so, because the youngest is Gaia, and the most brainy. There he met his suppose and they live in San Francisco. 

* * *

The brother, as promised, took them alive and happy. Along the way, he joked, told jokes from childhood, making Lexa blush, sometimes she hit him on the shoulder with her fist. 

“You have never told me this story!” Clarke laughed very hard. “How you even..!” She couldn’t stop. 

“I was eight years old! If someone didn't have such a long tongue, you would never know!” She gazed at her sibling pointedly and burned with her gaze. 

“Come on, babe. There is nothing more wonderful than memories from childhood when you can laugh and there is nothing to be ashamed of.“ Clarke tried to comfort her wife. 

“Agreed, by the way this is our best prank on you!” Lincoln was on fire. “How scared you were then...” He began to parade little Lexa “Mom! Mom! I told you, it is real! It want to eat me!” 

“Shut up, Linc! You are good too. It was a lot fun to watch the little sister fight off the non-existent killer octopus.” 

“Which one of you came up with this?” 

“Anya. She suggested, I have embodied and Gaia hid under the bed and grabbed her hands.” 

“I had no doubts whose idea it was.” Lexa suppressed a laugh. 

“Oh and I did creepy sounds.... Like “huuuuuuu, aaaaaaa.” It was hilarious.” 

“Poor Lexa.” The blonde looked ironically at her wife. 

“Yeah... Then we were poor, because mother immediately came and punished us for joking on Lexi Boo.” 

“Come on! She never punished us. She even cursed rarely.” 

Lincol turned to the Woods' house, before he could stop the car, a snowball flew into the windshield, which made Clarke scared. 

“What a bully. Aden! Wait, I'll arrange for you now.”

“Lexa! She arrived!” The boy run away with screams. 

They laughed and got out of the car, Aden was first who hugged brunette, then Anya, she was super exited to see her little sis, they haven’t met each other since last summer. 

“Lexiii!” Anya hugged her and began to squeeze like a baby. “Look at this Little racon. Who is baby Lexi?” The brunette tried to defend. 

“Anya. Stop, please.” She frowned. 

“Oh, what will you do?” Anya continued to lisp. “Tell mommy?” 

Clarke laughed and said hello to Aden and Gaia along the way.

”Aden, come to me. Oh, How have you grown!” Lexa surprised to hug not a boy, but a teenager. 

“What did you want? He is already 15.” Her sister stand behind her son. 

“It's more pleasant to hug with my nephew, by the way.” She stuck out her tongue teasing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not finished yet, I decided to release it earlier, since It's already Christmas🌲☺️


	2. The realities of the Orphanage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hurts and hard as always. But you know that I love to offend my beloved Madi)  
> P.S. All this for a happy ending)))))))))))))

> > _"Just appreciate what you have, someone can only dream about it_."

"Wake up! Why are you still sleeping? It's already 7 am, you have a lot to do!" The curator of the orphanage entered the room loudly. She didn't care if she scared anyone or not, she needed to wake everyone up, otherwise who would clean up, cook and wash clothes? 

Simone Lightbourne, the most cruel and harmful person in this orphanage, the wife of director Russell Lightbourne and part-time curator of the older group of orphans, a dark-skinned, fairly tall middle-aged woman with a terribly unpleasant voice.

"Good morning to you too, Mrs. Lightbourne." The girl made the most displeased look she could.

"Madison?" She smiled maliciously. "It seems you haven't cleaned the toilet for a long time. It seems to me that you can handle it perfectly, this work was created for you, because you have nothing else to do in this life."

How did Madi get into the older group at the age of 12? Simply put, she is old enough for children and very young for adults, the only one for the entire orphanage. Out of the "kindness of soul" she was assigned to Simone.

Madi only grimaced in a smile. 

"You will bow such a sour face to your parents! Oh yes, I completely forgot, you don't have." Simone knew where to hit, the most painful place for such a kids. 

The girl immediately changed in her face, sadness and anger were visible in her light-blue eyes. 

"Probably, you will never have parents, you are already 12, kids like you do not interesting." She continued. 

"Maybe you're such witch because no one needs you either." This girl can take a punch. 

"Stop it, Madi. You bury yourself alive." One of the girls watched this skirmish with fear, everyone knew what Madison Flanery was capable of, but they also knew perfectly well how Mrs. Lightbourne punished for disobedience, and if someone dared to argue with her, be considered lost. 

"I'll pretend I didn't hear it, but you'll regret it today. Don't be so dumb and listen to your friend." The woman folded her arms over her chest and tried to calm down and not scream. "Say sorry better." 

"Why me? It's not my fucking mouth." Madi lost her subardination in earnest. 

"Shut up!" Simone lifted the girl out of bed and slapped her in the face. "How dare you! Little scum!" She pulled Madi's hair across the room, hitting her wherever she went. "I'll have to teach you how to communicate with elders correctly!" The woman pulled the girl to her to see her face, a broken lip, nothing was read in her eyes, except for charity and disobedience, which infuriated the curator even more, she pushed Madi out of the room and looked madly at the other girls. "You have exactly 15 minutes to wake up, make the beds and already stand in the kitchen and cook breakfast for everyone. I advise you to speed up if you do not want to follow the fate of your friend." 

The rest quickly got up and began to follow the instructions, they worried about Madi, although she always got the most, no one was punished as often as her, all because she was never silent and argued with Simone, knowing that she would be punished painfully. 

"Poor, the day has just begun, and she is already beaten." 

"She herself is to blame. Who always pulls her tongue?" The older girl has already made her bed and left the room.

Meanwhile Mrs. Lightbourne continued to drag the girl all over the house to the basement. All the punishments took place there, soundproofing, dark and scary, that's what you need. 

"Yesterday you swore to me that you would never disobey me again. I promised you what will happen if you break your word." First she pushed the girl down the stairs, and then went down after her, Simone lifted her hair and looked straight into her eyes, expecting the slightest request for mercy or regret, but Madi was unshakable."You are not a child, you are an asshole, a complete freak. I hate you." She took the belt and slapped it right in front of Madi`s face. "This is your last chance to ask for forgiveness. Although nothing will save you anyway." 

Mrs. Lightbourne squeezed the girl between herself and the wall and began to strike, the echo of the whipping went through the half-empty room, like the quiet squeaks of pain, Madi tried to pretend that it wasn't so painful, this annoyed Simone even more, she continued with even greater force, from under the white T-shirt, scars appeared, somewhere bruises. At one point, it just became unbearably painful and the girl asked to stop, or rather begged, cried, what kind of child could withstand this.

"Please, stop! Im sorry!" 

"Oh of course you are. But we're not done yet, don't worry, I will stop when I understand that enough." Between whipping, Simone spoke every syllable.

Madi just screamed, begged to stop. "Im sorry, Im so so sorry. No!" Every corner was filled with heart-rending screams and pleads, every squeak was followed by a new beat. As a result, the girl just slid down the wall on her knees, turning to the curator, covering her face with her hands. 

"Please... Stop, I swear... I sw..." Madi stuttered, shaking with tears and pain.

"Shut up, jerk. You promise me this every time, I didn't believe you and won't believe. You're just lucky that I'm tired, but don't expect to be forgiven. You will sit here until tomorrow evening, you may not even think about food, fasting will benefit you, maybe your brains will fall into place" 

The girl agreed to any conditions, if only wouldn’t be beaten. As always she left the girl on basement and locked the iron door, there were dark and cold, but Madi used to. It’s orphanage, her reality, life, someone was born lucky and grow up with lovely family, and people like her were thrown under the threshold of the orphanage or even worse found in different places, in the trash can, in the chimney, on the roof. Someone lost their parents in car accidents or illness, but they immediately were adopted, literally a couple of months passed, a year, they didn't stay long, Madi always envied them. 

She always ran to this basement, even before this place became her punishment, the girl hid behind the chimney and cried. Why isn't anyone taking her? Why is she worse? When is Mom coming for her?

But that was before, when she was a child, Madi considered herself already very mature, all children sometimes come to such an age when they already consider themselves adults, from the side it is funny to watch not even a teenager who is try performed by adults stuff. 

When Simone slammed the door behind her, Madi found the strength to get up and go to her place behind the chimney, an old, torn and dirty red blanket lay on the cement and cold floor, the girl slowly sat down, trying to do it as painlessly as possible for herself, leaning against a warm pipe. There was only one window in the basement, facing the street, to the alley where Madi often hides from adult guys who sometimes make fun of her, like older comrades. 

Now there was almost no light from there, everything was covered with snow, the streets were in snowdrifts, the only cold wind was blowing from the window, so it was very frosty, even near the chimney, and nothing helped either. She just got up, threw a blanket over her shoulders and began to walk barefoot around the room, in a T-shirt and pajama pants, in which she woke up, but this did not help, the girl leaned back, tucking her knees under her, curled up in a ball, and waited, waited and waited, but what else does she need to do? 

The time was approaching evening, it was getting dark, in the basement it was getting darker and darker, more terrible and more terrible, whoever said what, even adult girls are afraid of ghosts, but this is half the trouble, Madi was terribly cold, she almost did not feel her toes and hands. 

The older guys came to the rescue, they somehow opened the door and ran downstairs, they really felt sorry for Madi, even if she was to blame for the fact that this monster closes the child and deprives of food for two days. 

“Hey.” One of the boys called her. “Mini Trouble, where’re you?” 

“I’m here.” Very quite answered Madi. 

“Where here!?” He flared up.

“Oh, are you frozen, bunny?” The girl pushed the guy away immediately after she saw where Madi was. “God, you got this more than ever.” Helen stroked Madi's cold hand, looking at the bruises. 

“Damn, this witch completely crazy!” Nick shouted. 

“Shhh! Mrs. Lightbourne will hear and punish me again and you too. You shouldn't have come.” 

“Don’t worry, Mads, Simone and Russel gone for dinner with Josephine. So we’re alone here.” 

The girl breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Bunny, we brought dinner and some clothes for you.” 

“Thank you, Helen.” Tears sparkled in her eyes, someone cares about her. 

The girl held out a warm plate with dinner and Madi pounced on the food, for her now everything was delicious, because during the whole day she didn't even have a crumb in her mouth. 

“Take your time, you may choke, be careful.” Madi shook her head casually and continued to temper the piece of meat. 

“Drink, can I drink, please?” The girl finished her dinner and looked timidly at the older children. 

“Sure, take water.” Nick held out a bottle. 

With a trembling hand, she reached out to the guy. Helen, without hesitation, took out the socks and bomber that they brought, she put them on the girl while she fought her thirst. 

“Thank you...” She hugged her friends tightly and warmed up a little. 

“You know, Mini Trouble, any time.” Nick just smiled. 

“When did you finally learn to be silent and not create problems for yourself, bunny? I see you punished more often than usual.” The older girl responded to the hug and spoke softly to the younger. 

“I didn’t want that, you know, it’s seems like she did it on propose, to punish me.” Helen rolled her eyes because she knew who was the first to start, but she said nothing because she didn't want to upset girl even more. “Well, Merry Christmas, Madi. You deserve it, damn it, my tongue is my enemy.” She rolled back against the wall. 

“Exactly. Mini Trouble. Exactly.” They laughed. 

From above, the sound of the closing door was heard and the voice of Simone, Nick and Helen were very tense, they wanted to run, but did not have time. 

“Was someone in the basement? Did you need something?” She asked other guys, in a rather friendly voice, which was not typical for her, but when the curator heard a negative answer, she immediately changed. 

“Oh my God.” Madi was super scared, Simone caught them. “You need to hide, fast!” 

“Who is here!?” 

She went down the stairs and headed straight towards Madi, the girl instinctively hid behind the chimney, and the older guys in the closet. 

“I see you, even don’t try to hide!” Simone went closer. "Who is here? Come out immediately or you will have big problems." 

"There's no one here, I'm alone." The girl came out to be seen.

"A plate with leftover food, what is it? You dare to go out!?" Simone raised her voice with every sentence.

"No, no, I swear." 

"So someone brought you food and clothes?" 

Nick and Helen looked out through the slot of the closet, on the one hand they didn't want to expose Madi's ass for another whipping, and on the other, they didn't want their. Madi looked down at the floor and forced herself to say.

"Im alone. Im so sorry." She cried in anticipation of the curator's reaction.

”In that case, you know what will be.” 

Everyone in this room know, when Simone started, she didn’t notice two older, who run out of basement. Helen just threw a glance at Madi and made it clear with all her sight that she was very sorry, they didn't want to expose her like that. 


End file.
